Dreaming of My Hero: Do You Love Me?
by Cyra Hafise
Summary: It all comes down to power! Sarah cannot out run her past. The chains of time have her and they hold her begrudgingly. The way forward is always the way back.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Labyrinth in anyway! Labyrinth belongs to Bowie, Connelly and Lucas.

A great big **THANK YOU** to my best friend and beta reader, **shatteredheart**! We are collaborating on this story!

* * *

_Dreaming of you again…_

_Dreaming of you again…_

_Watching you watch me again…_

_It's breaking again._

_Your ready to listen again._

_Taring at your soul again._

_Darlin your crying again._

_Wishing I'd be your hero again._

_Dreaming of you, dreaming of me again._

_Yes darlin you crying for me again._

_Reaching through the universe again._

_Thinking back to when you forgot me again._

_Dreaming of you again…_

_Dreaming of you again…_

**Chapter 1**

Sarah falls back onto her bed with a wave of exhaustion. She keeps staring at the mirror wondering if the past hours were real.  
She closes her eyes and images flash behind her eyelids. His face, his eyes, the smoothness and the cruelty in his voice. That man whose name falls silently from the mouth of babes.

The way he said her name… dark and alluring… it makes her shiver.

She rolls off her bed slowly, her eyes still closed. She remembers the ballroom and as if she is in a trance she begins to dance. Arms raised and she spins around her room with her invisible partner.  
Slowly the melody comes to her as if from deep down in her soul ..

With the melody comes the words, beautiful, powerful words. Words that mean forever.  
She hums along and in her mind's eye she can see him singing to her… his eyes .. Promising everything .. Everything she never knew she wanted until now..  
Unbeknownst to her the mirror she had moments before gazed into whist wondering about the man with the two different colored eyes, began to crack and splinter.. How ever Sarah did not stop dancing.

Lost in her thoughts Sarah continues dancing with her invisible lover … with that thought she stops in her tracks blinking.. "Where did that come from?!"  
Upon seeing the splintered mirror she takes a step forward but finds that she can't move. Her heart begins to race furiously. Looking down at her feet she sees that her carpet has turned to mesh, her ankles wrapped in chains..  
Sarah breathes in deeply closing her eyes. " This can't be real…" She opens one eye seeing the chains still wrapped tightly around her ankles. " This… What is going on!?"

It was becoming harder and harder to breathe. The chains continued to wrap around her body, pulling her into the quicksand that was once her carpet. Before she could get the breath to scream, a hot searing pain took her voice. The chains were sending volts of electricity through her body. It felt like her blood was boiling and turning into battery acid. So much pain, so much agony. She prayed for death…time seemed to stop. All she knew were the chains and the pain. Soon she feared death would not come and relieve her of this hell. The chains continued to pull her down until there was no trace of her. The cracks in the mirror sealed and there was no evidence of ever being damaged

Sarah gave her self over to the agonizing pain hanging limply, suspended from the chains that seemed to be anchored to the very air itself. Sarah took in slow shallow breaths. Hanging limp in the darkness, where every weak breath seemed to echo. Blood trickled slowly from her nose. Her once rosy lips are now cracked and bloody from her teeth tearing at them from the pain.

In the darkness a figure holds a chalice beneath her, catching her blood. With each drop the Chalice glows, pulsing with its on heart beat.

Lavender… The smell...of Lavender invaded her nose, her senses. This person, this smell.. The figure placed the chalice down. A soft chuckle and the sound of footsteps behind her. This person seems so familiar .. 'Who?'.. .Arms slide their way around her waist.. And a face pressed into her back.. The pressure against her back was agonizing. Her mind was reeling and she saw flashes of light. Before she slipped into darkness she heard a whisper. "Sarah .. My Sarah. I'm glad t-" Sarah heard no more.

She was dreaming. The smell of lavender.. The voice, it was..familiar. That voice.. Who did it belong to? So smooth and yet so cruel..

Alluring.

This was not the presence of peaches.. this darker.. Older.. Something from the beginning.

An old song ..a gentle melody that both haunted and calmed her racing heart.

Jareth .. Not Jareth.

To be Continued….


End file.
